Take Off the Towel
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Based off of the famous David Spates joke. After taking a refreshing shower, Chichi answers the door to see Krillin, the short man giving her an offer she should refuse. Humor fic!


**A/N: This is inspired by one of my favorite jokes of all time by David Spates! That's right…you know the one!**

 **Son Home. One Month After Goku's Marriage to Chichi:**

"Huuuahhh!" Goku yawned. It was another new day and after the night he'd had last night, the saiyan was refreshed and ready to go start training! Looking around the room, he saw that his wife was already up.

"Man…what I night!" He grinned to himself. _Chichi was so needy! I could barely hold her still!_ Chichi had indeed by an insatiable girl. The young princess had rocked the saiyan's world all night long. The memory of her perky boobies and soaked core forever ingrained into his mind. Chichi was a tigress in the sheets, a fact that he and only he alone knew.

"Agh!" Goku groaned as he sat up against the pillows. His cock was growing again, creating a high tent in the sheets as he thought about his woman. He needed her…it needed her…even after the night he'd had, all Goku could think about was pulling the girl he loved back into bed and fucking her until his name was the only word in her vocabulary.

His ears finally catching up with the rest of his body, Goku could hear the shower running. _She must be cleaning up because of earlier…_ The man couldn't help feeling strangely proud about how he'd made her feel. It was weird. He loved Chichi being clean, loved the sight of her soft form, but the mere thought of sullying her body, of marking her in his spunk until she was a hot, sticky mess was enough to set his insides ablaze with lust!

"Chichi…" He fell back in bed, the bedsheets ending just above his pelvis, that huge circus tent still making its presence known.

Moving his head so that he could get a better view of the bathroom door, he spoke again, this time louder. "Chichi!"

The shower stopped. After several minutes of rustling, Goku heard the door open, his wife stepping out.

"Yes, honey?" She finished drying her hair. Chichi had obviously just finished cleansing herself of Goku's mark…something the man would soon undo, but for now he was forced to contend with watching her.

Chichi's hands were just finishing up drying her hair, the damp towel leaving her form as she shook her beautiful locks around, the strands falling down her back like a silk robe. His eyes though were moving lower… Chichi had always been known as the modest type, but her bath towel certainly didn't show that! The fluffy white cloth was wrapped tightly around her body, starting halfway down her perky boobs, creating wonderful cleavage for the man and stopping just below her womanhood, the bottoms of her cheeks sticking out if she bent the right way.

"Uhhhh…" Goku just stared at her. This was it! He couldn't take it anymore! He had to have his woman now!

"Chichi…" He reached towards her, his hands drawing so painfully close to her towel when suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Ding Dong!'

"Oh! Hold that thought, honey!" Chichi gave him a sweet smile, not understanding his intentions to defile her again. "Let me get that and I'll be right back!" She left the room with the grace only a happy woman could have.

Goku slumped back in bed, a grumpy scowl on his face. "Darn it…" He muttered.

Arriving at the front door, Chichi went to open it. "Crap! I just have a towel on!" She was about to go for a bathrobe when it rang twice more.

"Ugh!" She gripped the handle. "I guess I'll just have to make do. Besides, it must be someone we know if they came all the way out here!"

Pulling on the knob she opened the door, the smiling face of Krillin meeting her. "Hey, Chichi!" The short bald man grinned, his eyes moving up and down her scantily clad body.

"Ugh! Hello, Krillin." She gave him a disapproving look. _Of all the people Goku knows, it had to be Krillin._ She looked down at the man. It was obvious he was ogling her. She didn't like it.

 _Damn! Goku really knows how to bag em'!_ The shorter man looked over the wife of his best friend. _Chichi has an AMAZING body!_ He could easily tell from the way the towel hugged her shapely hips that she had nothing underneath…

His pupils diving into the valley of her mouthwatering cleavage, the likes of which was being formed by the tightness of her towel, forcing her soft breasts together in ways she never would in public. He had an idea…

 _That's enough, you little weirdo…_ Chichi was becoming irritated by the way the shrimp was eyeing her, so she cut to the chase. "What do you want, Krillin?" She crossed her arms over her chest, hiding the cleavage he'd been eyeing, but pulling her towel a little higher up her body, exposing more of her creamy skin.

"Is it just me or do you like showing a lot of leg?" Krillin made pointing motions towards the girl's strong thighs, her eyes narrowing.

"Trust me, it is just you." She snapped. "Now what do you want?" Chichi hated being eyed like this and wanted to get back inside as fast as she could, back to the safety of her man.

"Well…is Goku home?" Krillin asked, hoping Chichi would be cooperative.

"He's sleeping; and I don't think he really wants to be disturbed right now…" Chichi was practically growling at the man, her distaste for him perfectly clear.

Krillin lowered his head at the news, but then he quickly picked it back up again, a smirk on his face. "Actually…" He eyed her white towel again. "That's a nice towel…"

"Are you done?" Chichi tightened her grip on her chest, causing those lovely peaches to spring up against her chest.

"I'll give you five hundred zeni if you let me see what's underneath it…" The bald man grinned, earning him a look of indignation from the Son wife.

"Ergh! Aren't you leaving?" Chichi could feel herself beginning to shake with anger. _How dare he ask me to flash him! I am a Princess! Not some whore!_

"Five hundred zeni…cash money." Krillin fanned the bills in front of her, the woman's expression suddenly changing.

 _That is a lot of money…_ She thought. Looking around to make sure Goku wasn't around, she made her decision. _This money will really come in handy once we have a baby! I guess I'll do it…_ Turning back towards the smirking man, she pointed her finger at him. "Fine! But you don't get to touch!"

"Yeah, sure! I promise!" Krillin held up his hands innocently, the money held tightly in his right.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Chichi muttered to herself, the martial artist grinning at her words. Grabbing each side of her towel, Chichi pulled it apart, unveiling her nude body to her husband's best friend.

Krillin's cheeks blushed bright red as her body was opened up to him. _And here I thought Chichi was a prude!_ His eyes roamed over her naked body, taking in her flawless porcelain skin, her perfectly rounded hips, his eyes sinking lower, he marveled at the well-trimmed tuft of raven black hair sitting above her pink slit, the folds slightly parted for his enjoyment. _Looks like she had a rough night…_ He held back a chuckle as he noticed how red her parted lips were. It looked like she'd been devoured. _Way to go, Goku!_ He mentally cheered his buddy's success in fucking such a woman. _I knew you could tame her!_

Looking back up again, he got to the parts that he'd been dying to see most of all, her round boobies. "Now those are some perky cupcakes!" Krillin grinned widely, making groping motions towards her chest, the girl huffing with embarrassment. Her breasts bounced out of the towel with a gleeful 'boing!' The perfect orbs jiggling against each other as they sat on her chest, his small pupils memorizing their every detail from their clear complexion to rosy red nipples, the likes of which were hardening under his gaze.

"Damn! Those are some ripe melons you got there! Now I really wish I could test them!" Krillin smirked at her, his body reacting to her strip show.

"There. Was that enough?" Chichi closed the towel back over her endowments; her face was now a dark red. _I can't believe I just flashed Krillin!_ She was freaking out with embarrassment. _I feel like such a tart!_

"Pretty much." Krillin handed her the cash. "How big are they anyway?" His gaze never leaving her chest.

"Don't get your hopes up!" She snatched the money out of his hand, quickly counting it as she spoke. "They're Cs."

"Really?" Krillin raised his eyebrows at her. "Because they look a lot bigger than that to me…"

"Yeah, well you don't to me…" Chichi shut the door in his face, leaving the satisfied man smiling with pride at his accomplishment. Taking off, he flew away a happy man.

 _What the hell is wrong with me? Flashing Krillin? I'm a married woman! Only Goku is supposed to see my body!_ She strutted back into her bedroom, Goku's head craning up to look at her.

"Hey, Chii'ch! Who was that at the door?" He asked his wife curiously.

"Oh, just Krillin." She blushed as she looked away from him, still in shock at what she had done.

"Krillin? Great! He said he would stop by and return the five hundred zeni I loaned him!" Goku smiled, his hand reaching out to accept the money his wife was holding in her hands.

"You…loaned him…money…" Chichi's beet red face was now starting to heat up, steam spewing from her ears as her humiliation became complete.

"Yup!" He grinned happily. "Five hundred big ones! You have it?"

Handing her husband the money, Chichi made her way back to the shower.

"Where are you going, Chii'ch?" He called after her, but he got no reply.

Her eyes as big as dinner plates, she slowly walked away from him, her arms shaking in embarrassment. "I showed him everything for nothing…" She muttered. "Krillin saw my most treasured place…"

"I wonder what's up with her?" Goku said to himself before putting the money away with the rest of their savings. "We have way more than that from winning the World Tournament. It's not like five hundred is a lot, anyway."

 **A/N: LMAO! I love this joke soooo much! I was going to have Bulma at first, because she is my top girl…and has large…tracts of land, but she is rich and too smart for this. Then I thought of Videl…but she is rich too. Chichi though, she fits the bill in how embarrassed she'd be and the fact that she complained about money problems a lot. Please tell me how it came out and if everything went to your liking in a REVIEW! I also have a few slots left so if you have a detailed request in mind, please message me ASAP!**


End file.
